Falling Inside The Black
by HatexLovexo
Summary: This is my first song fic. I'm not to good at summaries. it's about one of the turtles. If i say any more i'll ruin it for you. So, if you want to find out waht it is come and read it...


Hello again =)

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, splinter, the song…

Songs rights go to: Skillet

Turtle rights go to: … I forget but whoever you are you are sooooo lucky to own the turtles

I was listening to this song then this happened!

Don't worry I'll update 'my brother leo' soon =)

Enjoy =)

* * *

While we were on a training run today, my brothers decided it would be funny to take my cell-shell and run off and let me try and find them.

_**Tonight I'm so alone **_

_**This sorrow takes a hold**_

_**Don't leave me here so cold**_

_**Never want to be so cold**_

I'm currently sitting on a roof top, in the rain, freezing me tail off while crying. I don't want to go to the lair right now. They're probably watching TV right now with the heater the Donny installed on. They're laughing and joking around too busy to care I'm not there.

_**Your touch used to be so kind **_

_**Your touch used to give me life**_

_**I waited all this time **_

_**I wasted so much time**_

Yesterday, I didn't get much sleep. So, lets just say morning practice ended with everyone laughing at me. Master Splinter called me to his room and started beat me up with his walking stick. He said things I wish to never here again.

_**Don't leave me alone**_

_**Cause I barley see it all**_

After practise I was to my room to practise alone. I didn't practise I just wanted to cry alone, not that anyone would care.

_**Don't leave me alone**_

When they do something wrong it's always: it's ok, try harder next time, we could skip this exercise today if you don't get it… But if I do something wrong I get hit by Master Splinter's walking stick.

_**I'm…**_

_**Falling through the black **_

_**Slipping through the cracks **_

_**Falling to the depth **_

_**Can I ever go back?**_

_**Dreaming of the way it used to be **_

_**Can you here me?**_

My life is an act.

No one knows the real me but myself.

_**Falling in the black**_

_**Slipping through the cracks **_

_**Falling to the depth**_

_**Can I ever go back?**_

_**Falling inside the black**_

_**Falling inside **_

_**Falling inside…**_

_**The black**_

I wish I could just be myself.

No more act, just me.

But I can't

_**You are my source of strength**_

_**I traded everything **_

_**I love for this one thing**_

_**Stranded in the offering**_

My brothers.

Even though they hurt me deeply with their words, I still love them.

I would trade my life if I had to, to keep them safe.

_**Don't leave me here like this**_

_**Can't hear me scream for the abyss**_

_**And now I wish for you my desire**_

With all the things I do for them, they resent and hate me more.

I wish it could stop.

I wish they would stop hating me…

_**Don't leave me alone**_

_**Cause I barley see it all**_

_**Don't leave me alone**_

But they just leave me alone most of the time.

When I'm not being yelled at or hit I'm alone.

_**I'm…**_

_**Falling in the black **_

_**Slipping through the cracks **_

_**Falling to the depths**_

_**Can I ever go back?**_

_**Dreaming of the way it used to be **_

_**Can you hear me?**_

I wish they could see the real me.

Even when I was younger I was almost always alone.

_**Falling in the black **_

_**Slipping through the cracks**_

_**Falling to the depths **_

_**Can I ever go back?**_

_**Falling inside the black**_

But sometimes, when I was younger, I had my brothers and my father.

Nothing more nothing less.

_**Falling inside **_

_**Falling inside **_

_**The black**_

_**Black **_

_**Black**_

_**Black**_

_**Black**_

I'm falling deeper into this act.

It's starting to became apart of me.

I wish I could take my mask off and let my emotions free.

But when I do…

No ones there to listen.

_**Falling in the black**_

_**Slipping through the cracks**_

I feel like I'm losing myself

_**Falling in the black**_

_**Slipping through the cracks **_

_**Falling to the depths **_

_**Can I ever go back?**_

_**Dreaming of the way it used to be **_

_**Can you hear me?**_

I wish someone would here my cries and come to my needs.

I wish these 4 'people' I call me family care about me even in the smallest ways.

_**Falling in the black**_

_**Slipping through the cracks**_

_**Falling to the depths **_

_**Can I ever go back?**_

Like saying goodnight and good morning to me

_**Falling inside the black**_

_**Can you here me?**_

No one hears me cries

_**Falling inside the black**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

No ones answers my needs

But _their_ needs get answered

_**Falling inside **_

_**Falling inside **_

_**Falling inside **_

_**The black**_

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish I was loved and cared for too.

I wish that I didn't have to wait till it rains to go topside and cry.

Cause in the rain nobody knows if tears are running down your face or if it's just rain

* * *

IT'S Finished =) or =(

Review please

In your review or PM please tell me which turtle you thought this is

Thx =) =)

I'll get started on the next chapter soon

It won't be up on Saturday maybe Sunday or even Thursday or Friday

Not Saturday cause I'm going to my cousin's or 2nd cousin's wedding

They have been engaged for ever…

Bye-Bye

C Y next time


End file.
